monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
SoBe
SoBe was a monster truck last owned and operated by Clear Channel Entertainment (now FELD Motor Sports) that competed through the 2003 season. Kathy Winston was the sole driver. The truck’s dual sponsorship brought its successor, Suzuki, into Monster Jam. The truck is likely most well-known for competing in World Finals IV. History Kathy and Bryan Winston were about to become full-time competitors as Clear Channel’s only in-house husband-and-wife monster truck team. However, with Bryan taking over Kathy’s old Inferno ride, the more experienced Winston was left looking for a new identity. Enter SoBe. The energy drink adorned a yellow Chevrolet body with its jade-green lizards, and with extra sponsorship backing from Suzuki, Kathy Winston was ready to turn heads in the new year. SoBe debuted in front of Winston’s homestate crowd, and had a solid weekend in Cleveland; Winston made two final rounds and finished no worse than third in freestyle. San Antonio would not be as kind to the new truck, though, as SoBe struggled to break into the podium and broke before the second day’s freestyle competition. Another mid-pack showing in Pontiac had Kathy hungry for redemption in Providence, and redemption was indeed what she got. Two more final round appearances and a freestyle victory with a perfect score awaited SoBe in the Dunkin’ Donuts Center. SoBe finished third in Houston’s freestyle competition the next weekend, and notched two more freestyle victories and two more racing runner-ups in Memphis. Pittsburgh’s packed field of trucks would mire SoBe in mid-pack throughout the weekend, but the three freestyle wins Kathy earned for the truck were enough to lock in a World Finals slot. At the World Finals, SoBe met rookie expectations with a mid-pack showing. Winston lost the battle of the Vegas rookies in Round One to Spider-Man’s Bobby Z, but that just motivated her to deliver a great freestyle showing. She nearly stuck SoBe atop one of the bus stacks, but as Joe Lowe enthusiastically shouted during the recording of the TV broadcast, she was able to “rock truck off” of the stack and keep going with a run that included a great donut in the middle of the course. Winston was not a disappointment by any means to the Vegas fans that were excited to see another woman trailblazing the World Finals field. SoBe’s last event came six months later, and while Winston was not victorious in Montreal, she was able to finish in the upper half of the freestyle competition. SoBe decided to leave Monster Jam at the end of 2003, and Winston’s truck was converted into Suzuki for the 2004 season. World Finals Appearances * 2003 - Kathy Winston Trivia * As stated above, Suzuki was part of the SoBe monster truck's sponsorship package. * After the Pittsburgh show, Winston competed in the second Pontiac show with the Demolition Man body instead of the SoBe moniker. It is unclear why this happened. * SoBe was the first Monster Jam-owned monster truck campaigned solely by women over the course of its career. Currently, Whiplash is the only other truck confirmed to hold this distinction. * SoBe holds the third shortest competition period of the main series Monster Jam trucks. It is only beaten by Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog at 4 months and NWO at 2 months. Gallery 44699290 1848374321945981 3296776502242181120 n.jpg|Concept art 1 44716229 1848374341945979 6961523704798904320 n.jpg|Concept art 2 48396625_607597863030912_2467154473248620544_n.jpg|Final, used concept art Sobe03a.jpg Screenshot_20190301-151216.jpg 9gggggg.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-26-22-06-31.png 51556356_2463714730370031_2001410418693636096_o.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-08-17-30-33.png Montsobe1203b.jpg $ 57-12.JPG|SoBe 2003 toy with concept art Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2003